


Ritual

by Welsper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alpha Davos Seaworth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Empress Daenerys, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, King Stannis, M/M, Minor Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Noodle Dragons, Omega Stannis Baratheon, Ritual Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Davos wasn't sure he was up to it, but if Stannis demanded it of him, he would try.





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



Davos Seaworth’s heart was hammering in his throat. All eyes were on him as he made his way through the throne room. He approached the monstrosity that was the chair at the back of it. That chair that so often doomed those who had earned the right to sit it.

And now, it awaited a sacrifice of Davos. One he would willingly give.

There, on the Iron Throne, his king awaited him in all his glory, naked as the day the gods had put him into this world.

Or well, maybe just the one god?

Davos still wasn’t sure what to think about all this godly business. The gods had never concerned themselves with a lowly smuggler and Davos had never concerned themselves that much with them beyond asking for good winds and gentle seas.

Still, his faith in R’hllor had give the throne to his king. At least that is what the Red Priestress had said. Through Stannis strength and conviction alone, he had conquered Westeros. His faith had made Renly seen his true worth and thrown in with him, accepting him as Azor Ahai, defender of the living. But maybe that was just because Renly had always been the kindest of the Baratheons and did not want to lose another brother?

And when Daenerys Targaryen had sailed from beyond the sea to aid them against the assault of the dead after the wall had fallen, was that not just because she valued what little family remained to her in the world? Was it not because she was a kind woman who cared for the living? Having elected to never set sail to Westeros and stake her claim, instead choosing to reform Old Valyria in climates that were kinder to a fire child such as her, she had as much to lose as any Westerosi when the dead would set their sights to the East.

The strength and conviction of men and women and the bonds of family and friendship Melisandre had named the will of her god. The dragons Daenerys had brought with her she named Lightbringer, which Stannis wielded against the armies of the dead.

Well, she had done just as well wielding them herself, but what mattered in the end was the result, Davos supposed. He cared not which god was responsible for bringing peace to Westeros and beyond, what machinations lie behind their salvation.

They were curious creatures, those dragons. They looked like large snakes, ridges running along their backs to their tails. Parts of them were feathered, though they had no wings. They had whiskers, like cats. The biggest one of them, the black dread Drogon, the Empress rode herself, the golden Viserion she had given to her husband Jorah Mormont. Jon Snow, Warden of the North, had ridden Rhaegal, the emerald beast.

All of them were present now, towering over the humans and crowding their Empress and mother who was here to watch the ritual among the others.

The moment Stannis had become King, he had declared whom he would take for a husband to make sure heirs would follow him on the throne. His own marriage to Selyse Florent had long been set aside as his wife had found her true mate in the Red Priestress. Shireen, the only scion of Stannis and Selye’s marriage was a sickly thing, sweet as she was.

No one would dare deny the omeg kinga his wish as he had given the honour to Davos Seaworth.

Davos wasn't sure he was up to it, but if Stannis demanded it of him, he would try. He climbed the stairs of the Iron Throne with careful steps as to not cut his own bare flesh.

“Go on then, do your duty,” Stannis breathed out and spread his legs. Davos gulped, and put his hands on his king’s knees. It was hard to grasp it with the mangled fingers of his left hand, but Stannis held still for him.

He could feel everyone’s eyes in his back, but the sensation was not for long.

The sweet omega scent of his king seemed to fill Davos head only with thoughts of Stannis. Although the entirety of Westerosi and Essosi royalty seemed to look upon them as was custom for a royal wedding, he paid them no more mind.

They gasped in unison as Davos pushed into his king, who was wet and ready for him. They fell into a harsh rhythm soon, with Davos taking Stannis with hard thrusts the king eagerly met. Stannis cried when his own orgasm shook him and Davos pushed his knot inside of him to keep the seed inside so that it might take.

“You are strong,” Stannis muttered against his damp neck. “You will give me strong heirs.”

“Whatever you ask of me,” Davos whispered back and pressed a kiss to his new husband’s temple. “I will give you.”


End file.
